DC Prime: Green Lantern - Spectrum
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: After the Great Anarchy, the universe lies in ruins. Sinestro and the Guardians are dead and lawless pirates known as Marauders and rogue ring wielders ravage whats left, spreading fear and chaos throughout the cosmos. In these dark days it falls to the few heroes remaining to fight back against this chaos and restore balance to the universe.
1. Issue 1- Galactic Triumvirate Part 1

**SPECTRUM #1**

**The Lantern Triumvirate- Part 1 **

**By Ivan Krolo**

* * *

><p><strong>Space Sector 0424 – Xarborian Flotila<strong>

"How much longer until our people break into hyper space Lieutenant?!" Asks Xilesh, formerly retired Admiral of the lizard like Xarborian species, now both the leader of not only their 20 ship strong flotilla but also their entire species after their worlds destruction. His flagship, the Lords Crown shakes violently as the Marauder ships and ring wielders outside fire upon it and the few other combat ready ships supporting it. The defenseless, non combative ones fly away behind them, knowing full well they are nothing but sitting ducks in this battle.

"I don't know sir!" He yells back while frantically trying to re-establish communication. "The Sinestro Corp bastards have destroyed our communication systems! We've no way of contacting the other ships!" The ship shakes again, this time from the large, turret like construct firing an endless barrage of laser blasts at the top portion of the ship, creating an opening for the ordinary Marauder forces to break inside.

"We still have our regular communication channels! I want you to tell the men to hold those worthless savages off as long as they can! We have to buy our people enough time to get out of here!" He yells to one of the soldiers at his side who nods in understanding before relaying the command to the troops inside the vessel.

Outside things are getting desperate. While the Xarborian's have managed to take down several ordinary Marauder vessels, the ones either protected by ring wielders or created by ring wielders themselves prove far more difficult to destroy, and cut through their defenses better. Xilesh watches with a grim look on his face as a giant, yellow construct serpent is formed outside and begins crashing through the smaller defense vessels of his feet as though they are nothing.

He clenches his fist in anger before telling his officers. "Open fire on that damn thing before it kills us all!"

"Yes sir!" Yell his men in unison as they reposition their primary guns onto the creature and begin firing at it with everything they've got, managing some what damage it though not before rams itself clean through the middle section of their vessel. It slowly rebuilds itself as it slithers around the outside of the hull, wrapping its entire body around it before it begins to squeeze. The whole vessel shakes again, this time harder than ever before as the massive serpent begins crushing it in two.

"To think they'd do something like this with their own men on board!" Mutters Xilesh as he and his men can do nothing but stand there as the construct outside destroys their ship while the now freed up Marauder ships bypass the Lords Crown and begin attacking their civilian ships. Xilesh watches this with a grim look on his face and closes his eyes as he cannot bear to watch his people be slaughtered. "Forgive me... I have failed you..."

Just as all hope seems lost, a barrage of green, pink and blue blasts attack the incoming Marauder ships destroying most of them in the process. Xilesh opens his eyes and watches it all unfold with an amazed look on his face, one that grows cheerier still upon seeing an entire contingent of Green, Sapphire and Blue Lanterns coming in the dozens to back them up.

The Green Lanterns go for the serpent, immediately blowing its head off with a joint canon construct before targeting their creators. The Blue Lanterns stand back to protect the civilian vessels in case any more Marauders try to attack them and the Sapphires begin rescuing people from the escape pods. The tide of the battle is immediately turned once the Greens finish off the dozen or so Sinestro Corp members with extreme prejudice, not wanting to give them any chance of mounting a counter attack.

Now it is the Marauders who begin fleeing in terror as the ring wielders on the Xarborian's side gun down their ships, eliminating all but three of them before they manage to flee into Hyper Space. The Xarborian's present all begin cheering inside minus Xilesh who merely lets out a long, tired sigh and smiles at the human Green Lantern who gives him a thumbs up on the other side of bridges window.

* * *

><p><strong>Space Sector 0000 - Mogo, The Living World<strong>

"I cannot thank you enough Hal Jordan of Terra." States Xilesh as he and Hal shake hands on the landing site of the Xarborian Flotilla, they stand a bit away from the civilians who are getting food and aid from the lanterns present as they settle down on the world. "You have saved many of my people this day and for that we are forever in your debt."

Hal gives him a meek smile though it quickly fades as their hands separate. "I only wish I could've gotten there sooner, we could've saved more..." He laments to the surprise of the older admiral though decides to quickly change the subject. "Anyway, your people are free to stay here until we can properly re-locate you, Mogo is a big plant and if you treat him good he won't object to it, will ya big guy?"

The ground merely shakes to the surprise and amazement of the lizard species.

"I'd say that's a yes."

"Amazing..." He wonders out loud. "But tell me Lantern Jordan, why are you and your allies here? Is Oa not the center of the Green Lantern Corp?"

Hal's some what positive exterior instantly turns grim as he coldly says. "Oa is gone admiral and the Guardians along with it. This is one of the few planets we've got complete control over... kind of."

"So the rumors are true, the Great Calamity has done more damage then I feared..." He ponders at the severity of the situation not helped by what Hal tells him next.

"This might be hard for you to believe Admiral, but you don't even want to know whats going on in places we can't get to... Consider yourselves among the lucky ones..." He grimly states, earning a worried look from the admiral and some of the civilians close enough to listen. "If you need any more assistance during your stay here, be sure to call me, okay?"

"I will Lantern Jordan, and thank you again."

Hal simply nods before flying away towards the command tower of the Lantern Triumvirate while Xilesh looks on and ponders to himself. "What he must've seen during the Calamity... perhaps we **were** among the lucky ones in all of this..."

* * *

><p><strong>Triumvirate Command Tower<strong>

"I know you wanna save the whole universe Hal, but we can't take any more refugees here!" Proclaims Kilowog as his fist is brought down on the council table as he glares at Hal who sits next to him. Opposite of him is Ganthet, leader of the Blue Lantern Corp and the perhaps sole survivor of the Guardian species and in-between Hal and Ganthet sits Carol Ferris, recently appointed leader of the Star Sapphire corp.

Hal glares back at him before countering with. "These people have nowhere to go Kilowog! The few Sectors we've got under control are already packed, Mogo is the only planet with any room left and I'm sure as hell not gonna force them to float out there in space in those broken down ships!"

"We'd have more planets to put em on if you grew a pair and started taking back our old turf instead of just picking up stranglers out on the border!"

"Yeah cause the last time we tried expanding ended so well didn't it?!" He yells with both of them rising from their chairs. "We only lost John, Arisia and almost a third of our Green Lanterns!"

"That was before we found the Sapphiers and Blue to-"

"ENOUGH!" Yells Carol with her powers flaring up as she too brings her fist down onto the table, cracking it in the process as both the GLs look on. "Your squabbling is getting us nowhere, both you need to sit the hell down so we can talk this through like a adults."

Hal and Kilowog merely glare at one another one last time before reluctantly sitting back down. "That's better." She says before sitting down as well.

"I thank you for doing that Miss Ferris." States Ganthet. "But as brazen as his method may be, Kilowog is correct. Our foot hold in these six Sectors under our command is strong and we've managed to somewhat regain our lost man power. If we are to give these refugees a proper home to rebuild, we must start striking back at the enemy."

"I agree." Affirms Carol. "But we must do so carefully, the lawless sectors of the universe, once freed from Marauders will still be in poor shape thanks to the Anarchy. It will take everything out Corps have jointly to properly repair the damage done."

"I know that Carol, really I do... but I just don't think we're ready for something like that..."

"And what are we gonna do?" Inquires Kilowog. "Wait for Soranik Natu to go find her daddy so he can put his fear dogs back on their leash?"

"Sinestro might be a son of a bitch Kilowog, but if there's one guy who's tough enough and mean enough to get the Sinestro Corp under control its him. Once those guys back down we'll be able to deal with the rest of the Marauders easily enough."

"A fair point Lantern Jordan." Admits Ganthet. "But if Sinestro truly did fall during the destruction of Korugar as rumors suggest he has, then we must deal with the Sinestro Corp Remnant regardless. While I do not think we should simply let these pirates do as they wish, I believe we've found a different solution."

He creates a holographic projection out of his ring in-front of them all. "This is the planet of Rann, one of the few not affected by the Great Anarchy. My scouting parties discovered it a few days ago and have told me their most brilliant minds are working on the Life Equation. A cosmic force which can restore anything back to life, worlds, species, suns, **anything.** With this great power we will be able to repair our damaged universe and create new homes for the refugees."

"And you want to go oversee its creation I assume?" Asks Carol to which Ganthet nods to.

"It is a most important mission, I do not think should be left to chance which is why I want Lantern Rayner to accompany me."

Hal and Kilowog exchange worried looks before Hal speaks up. "Is that... a good idea Ganthet? I know Kyle probably knows the Life Equations better than any of us but he's... not exactly all right in the head, he watched a lot of people die then Guy went Red... I just don't know if he's ready to be out there."

"I am well aware of his state Jordan, but Kyle united the various Spectrum abilities into himself and thus gained access to a portion of the Life Equation. Without him I do not think we will accomplish anything on this end."

Hal sighs. "You can... take Kyle I guess, just keep an eye on im okay? The guys had it pretty rough after all." Ganthet nods in understanding before flying off to get the newest member to the Blue Lanterns while the remaining Council Members remain to settle the matter between Kilowog and Hal.

"Okay. Kilowog, if you really want to go out there and take the fight to the Marauders **fine.**" The alien smiles at this but it immediately disappears when Hal points his finger and glares at him. "We're going to be doing it on **my **terms and if I get so much as a peep out of you, your ass is gonna scrubbing the towers floors, got it?"

"Is this how you two used to talk to one another?" Asks Carol with a smirk on her face.

"Pretty much, although we're a lot nicer to each other these days." Sarcastically states Hal before looking away from Kilowog.

"Tell me Hal, do you really think Soranik can find Sinestro? Even with all the reports suggesting that he died?"

"Sinestro's not the kind of guy to let something like an exploding sun kill him, especially since the two of us still have a score to settle. He's out there..."

"Somewhere..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wild Space<strong>

"Get up." She says while kicking the massive gray dinosaur looking alien at her feet who merely mumbles something and clenches his bottle of alcohol harder. "I said get up!"

She kicks him in the head again, this time managing to get a pained grunt from him as he regains consciousness though he immediately falls back to sleep. She grits her teeth in anger before firing a round of electricity constructs out of her ring, shocking the alien enough to properly wake him up. The alien screams in pain and opens his eyes to see the person attacking him though her face is cloaked.

"If I owa ya sum money... then ya might as well gut me lady... cause I ain't got *burps* nothin!" He manages to blurt out though the stench of his breath makes her want to throw up.

"I don't want your money Arkillo, what I want is for you to help my find my father."

"And who may that be-" She takes the cloak off her head, revealing her face and earning a shocked look from the half drunk Arkillo. "Soranik Natu... uuugggghhhh... I wish those guys killed me now..."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>


	2. Issue 2- Blue Lanterns of Hope Part 1

**SPECTRUM #2**

**Blue Lanterns of Hope - Part 1**

**By James Brady**

* * *

><p><strong>Jothra, The Green Planet<strong>

Kyle Rayner's heavy eyes blink open as the sun rays glint through the thin film of his ectoplasmic window. He rises slowly from his bed cocoon and moves slowly over the sleepy bodies of the his "roommates." Other closed human sized cocoons, He slowly pulls back the leaf of the "house" and steps out into the jungle.

He looks to his surroundings, the Wilde and magnetic world of Jothra, a beautiful haven of plant life, trees twice the size of buildings and branches thicker than jumbo jets. He looks at the collections of small houses being used for the hospitality of the asylum seekers. He runs his fingers through his thick beard and begins to stroll down the side of the tree trunk. As he passes through the jungle he sees the busy Jothrans working to keep planting and maintaining the wildlife.

Kyle walks for about a mile till he gets to the exclusion zone. He looks up at the massive thorned brambles all across the border where the trees and villages stop and the great plains begin. Kyle searches through the bushes till he finds it.

A small Rannian rifle and a stachel bag. He puts both over his shoulder and pulls his Snare Beast Leather gloves on and begins the climb.

It's tough and arduous as he pulls himself up on the pines but he eventually makes it to the top. He rests on a plain branch for a moment taking in the breathtaking scenery of the Great Plains, miles and miles and miles of thick beautiful grass as far as the eye can see. Kyle takes in the sight before starting the climb down.

He marched through the thick grass that towers over him like being surrounded by thousands of string bean NBA players. He holds his rifles to his breast as he moves onward through the grass. He stops and takes a few bites of an apple sized yellow strawberry before continuing into the Plains.

He moves on for about half an hour, catching a few Lilly Toads and Stem Weasels as he goes. He soon comes across a small clearing in the grass when the grass is all neatly matted down in a perfect circle about 2 meters apart. Kyle cautiously steps into the circle his gun at the ready when he hears the slow snap of a piece of grass and a low growl.

He spins around quickly and catches it in his sights, a large female lemon tiger staring directly at him. The creature bears it's bark covered fangs and snarls in a low guttural tone.

It begins to stalk the young man, moving slowly in and out of the grass stems in a circle moving closer and closer towards Kyle. It steps into the circle and Kyle knows it's now or never.

He pulls the trigger but the Tiger is too fast for him, pinning him to the ground and taking the slug in the shoulder. Kyle feels it's hot breath on his face and it's unbearable strength crushes him.

Kyle flashes back to his time as the White Lantern, a being of pure life energy that was going to bring peace to the universe and prevent all apocalyptic scenarios and how during The Great Anarchy he failed the universe like he failed his wife, watching her body in his fridge. Mangled and battered.

The end is near, when, it doesn't come. The bite doesn't take and the crushing weight of the Tiger stops. Kyle looks up to see the Tiger sitting opposite him, calmly licking its paws. He looks up to see a blue light encompassing the area and a Blue Lantern ring hovering over him.

"Kyle Rayner, you are able to inspire great Hope in others." The Ring beams.

"...okay..." Kyle says reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rann<span>**

The barren and ruined planet lies dormant in the centre of the Sector 2682. Inside the great capital city of Ranagar, among the ruins of the once great buildings still stands the oval building of the science council. Men and Women survivors are camped outside the Science Council for days now every now and again being offered food and drink by the Council in order to keep going. With the leaders of Rann all deceased or missing the Science Council is the last establishment of order on the planet. Inside the building Sardath, the chief officer of the Rannian Science Council, stands before the loyal scientists of Rann as he prepares to address them.

"Men and women of the science council. We've lost everything because of the events of The Great Anarchy, I planet came to ruin and we have been decimated but we are Rannians, producers of the greatest minds the Galaxy has ever seen. Together we have accomplished a great many achievements both technologically and scientifically improving our understanding of both ourselves and the Universe. While more primitive races like the savage Thanagarians have attempted to best us we have always stood strong." Sardath stops to take a sip of his drink before he continues with his speech.

" With the first anniversary of the Great Anarchy I wish to honour our fallen brothers and sisters, each and every one of them valued members of the Rannian Race and we have honoured them well my peers. We have worked hard over the past year creating the perfect way not only to honour those lost to the past, but to strive to the future as comrades and citizens of Rann. My fellow minds we have at long last achieved our goal. The Priocepters are producing readings that suggest that the Vault is producing bio-radion spheres at 8.6634% on the Karvan Scale. We have achieved it my comrades. We have reproduced the Life Equation and the Life Bomb is almost ready for its holy mission to restore life, not only to Rann but to the universe itself!"

The Science all stand up from their seats and begin to applaud and drink and hug and congratulate each other.

"It is not long now my friends. We will look back on this day with great nostalgia and think of this time, this year as a thing of the past."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued Next Month in SPECTRUM: Blue Lanterns part 2<br>**

**Next week: Red Lanterns of Rage by Joey West.**


	3. Issue 3- Red Lanterns of Rage Part 1

**SPECTRUM #3**

**Red Lanterns of Rage - Part 1**

**By Joey West**

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Ago- THE DAYS LEADING UP TO THE GREAT ANARCHY<strong>

**Oa- The New Warriors Lounge**

Staring out into the impossible view of Oa, the emerald towers, the green torchbearers flying by, sharing the light with the city, Guy Gardner sits under the sheets of his bed, sweating. A green skinned woman with bright blue hair lays her head on Guy Gardner's chest, playing with his the fine hair that grows there. She lifts her head from the large slab of muscle, leaning backwards onto the pillow, laughing. Guy looks to her, hiding his confusion with a deep smile.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this, Gardner?"

"Of course not. But that's the fun of it, right? Now get out."

They both giggle, before she reaches over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's illegal on my world to let someone... y'know... do this to you before we are bound"

"Like Siamese twins?" the ginger haired jock spoke, his words slightly muffled as he lights a cigar from his mouth. "Babe. You ain't got no future with me."

"And why is that, macho space man?"

"Because I'd be dead before you could even say future. Before y'know, I'd be inevitably resurrected as some demon of the night, who wants to eat your pretty li'l brains."

"How long have you been on the job, Guy Gardner?"

"About seven years."

"That's quite long."

"But I've seen a lot of friends die, a lot of good people obliterated like they were just a whole bunch of red shirts, expendable, stupid red shirts. You don't even get to know everyone's name before they die, they just... *click*... like that. What can I say? Burning is our fate. It's my fate."

"So why haven't you quit? If you're so very expendable? If the guardians, as you believe, don't care about your life and the lives of others?"

"Listen, babe, I may come off as this macho asshole but I can't just drop the ring like that. Being a Green Lantern, it's a duty, it's a responsibility I have for my sector. Now that I have this, this power, this means to do something. I feel bad each time I let a kid lose their f*ckin teddy bear. No way am I giving it up. I'll fight till the end. Just so I can put a smile on that's kid's face or so I can save the entire goddamn universe."

"Well, Guy Gardner, one of four guardians of Sector 2814, this is your time to prove it."

Before he could question her, a rock hard purple fist socks him in the face, sending him flying into the green tinted glass pane , slightly cracking it. He reaches for his green lantern ring, bright violet chains beginning to wrap around his arms and legs. Gardner squirms, shaking his body, trying to manoeuvre himself towards the green ring.

"Guy Gardner of Sector 2814, the Guardians of the Universe have requested you to serve your duty as a member of the Corpse."

"Hah. It's pronounced Corps, like core."

"No, it's meant as in... huh. Very funny, Green Lantern."

The woman slowly walks over to Guy, a black capsule in her hand, he tries to shake himself free, some curse words spewing out of his mouth. She pries it open, shoving the capsule down into the back of his throat, he blacks out.

* * *

><p><strong>Now- Ancora- Sector 667- THE NEW HOMEWORLD OF THE RED LANTERN CORPS<strong>

Awakening in a cold sweat, Gardner sits up, pulling back his hair. His hand rubs from his forehead down to his chin beard, then staying there as his fingers pinch the skin softly. Some liquid is felt at the edge of his lip, it's warm, he touches it with his two fingers. Blood. As he gazes at it, his Red Lantern uniform begins to form around his body, the Red Lantern Corps' symbol extending to his chest, heat burning off from it.

It's surrounded by blood red, the man's eyes lighting up red with rage, pure burning rage, but controlled rage, a rarity among Red Lanterns. Hopping off the red, floating, translucent oval, the roof boils, almost liquidating and dispersing into nothing. Clenching his fists, he slowly ascends, a red aura surrounding him. Lifting his arms, he takes everything in, the smell of charred flesh, the lava pits, and the red. The BLOOD red. His fellow monsters surround him, chanting the oath. The oath of the Red Lantern Corps.

* * *

><p><strong>The Eye of Atrocitus, The Centre of Ancora<strong>

It kneels, the monster, the being forged of poison and blood. Its arms are spread apart, its colossal muscles the size of a regular man's head. It hisses, its tongue between its teeth, it speaks the oath, it's heard in the background. A planet-full of demons screeching the words, they know them by heart, their heart literally relies on them. These words are burned into the wall of which the red rage monster presses his head against. It steps up, in a blast of fire, its armour, its war clothes, a king's clothing formed our of pure, unrelenting rage appears. A crimson light burns brightly on its finger, he turns. Lifting his arms and letting out a booming roar, he repeats the oath.

_"__**WITH BLOOD**__ and __**RAGE**__ of __**CRIMSON RED**__,_

_**RIPPED**__ from a __**CORPSE **__so freshly __**DEAD**__,_

_**TOGETHER**__ with our __**HELLISH HATE**__,_

_**We'll BURN you ALL-that is your FATE!**__"_

Red energy bursts out of the rocky terrain of the planet, the massive roar heard around the entire planet. Footsteps are heard, the blood drenched monster, Atrocitus, turning to his lieutenant, Guy Gardner.

"Gardner." He growls, his gruff voice coming out slightly muffled between his incredibly long teeth.

"You called?"

"Five corpsmen have fallen, fallen fighting our greatest enemy. I felt it."

"The Guardians, they're back?"

"No. The enemy that will be here throughout the entire existence of the Red Lantern Corps. Rooted deep in our hearts, the one that will never leave."

"I don't follow."

"Love. Gardner. They all fell to love. Their rings rejected them, their hearts torn apart, their blood boiled through their skin until all that was left was flesh and bone. Love, Gardner... is what killed their rage, love is what kills all of our rage, our hatred."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere on Ancora<strong>

"Your rage, Red Lantern, is out of loss. Loss of something you once loved, something you once cared for. Someone, someplace. We're going to make you feel it, make you remember it, make you lust after it. We're going to make your hearts burst into millions of pieces, and make you understand the true tragedy of yourselves. No rage can save you."

Blood bursts from the mouth of a Red Lantern, his eyes staring into the eyes of his attacker. He's ready to gut them, ready to take pride in how they tear their organs apart. Ready to destroy them. But all of a sudden, their pupils dilate, the scowl beginning to fade. The rage in its heart is gone, and replaced with love. Replaced with memories of fallen friends, wives, children, he gives out a smile.

"Okay. I'm ready. I'm coming with you."

"Good."

"I love you."

He closes his eyes, the flesh peeled from his skin, his face becoming red. He takes a deep breath as he falls, dead, in a moment of bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT IN RED LANTERNS OF RAGE- LOVE KILLS<strong>


	4. Issue 4- New Guardians Part 1

**Spectrum Issue 4**

"**New Guardians- Resurrection" Part 1**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

><p><strong>Space: <strong>

A spaceship, shaped similarly to that of a B-2 Spirit plane, travels through the emptiness of the black void encompassing space. There was green glowing stripes circling around the ship and it's wings, and right in the middle of the ship was a large flat green glowing dome that stuck out from the top. Printed on top of the dome was the symbol of the Green Lanterns. The ship traveling through the cosmos is the _Interceptor_, one of the many ships that the Green Lanterns use for long-term missions and easier travel for groups.

Within the confinements of the ship itself, standing around the main control room were five people, three women and two men; Sitting in the chair, controlling the ship was a artificial intelligence, with green skin, and white armor pad her shoulders, parts of her abdomen and chest, forearms, waist and leg. Her face is expressionless, and on her chest is the symbol of the Green Lanterns. Her name was Aya, a former artificial intelligence built into the Interceptor, but has quickly taken a new form as a habitable person.

Behind her stood Carol Ferris, the new leader of the Star Sapphire Corps, wearing a pink and black suited thin armor that covered all of her body, and a headpiece around her forehead. Next to Carol was Saint Walker, the new leader of the Blue Lantern Corps, wearing his Blue Lantern armor. Over in the corners was the Red Lantern Razor, leaning back on the wall with his arms crossed, and Fatality, member of the now disbanded Sinestro Corps, sitting in one of the chairs. Though Razor's seclusion from the other three is of his own merits, Fatality's distance is based off of distrust, with grueling tensions filling her blood. She is not happy to be here.

Aya looks over to Carol and Saint, with information to pass by. "We are about one hundred thousand kilometers away from our destination," spoke Aya with her very monotonous voice. "At the speed we are going, we should arrive within a few minutes," she added.

"I still have no idea why we're all together," complained Fatality. "I mean, half of the corps are **dead **anyways. Why even keep this stupid treaty?"

Carol turned around to face Fatality. "This **treaty **is all that we have left in terms of our connections with the Corps who aren't apart of the Reconstruction. Because the Red Lanterns are all but gone, and the Sinestro Corps disbanded, you and Razor are the only ones left who are willing to agree to this treaty, and Saint and I accepted leading this team. **Understand?**"

Fatality leaned back into her chair again, distraught at Carol. She grumbles. "**Fine**," she said. "So why the hell are we even out here?"

"As a part of the treaty signed between the Green Lantern Corps, Blue Lantern Corps and Star Sapphire Corps, we're going to team up to help rebuild the galaxy slowly, and make sure that such an event as the **Great Anarchy **never happens again. This team, is traveling across the cosmos to help rebuild cities on planets heavily affected by the disasters," informed Saint. "We're going to as many planets as we can to bring these societies back to the way they've been before."

"Hrm." grunted out Razor. "And here I thought were together on a mission to do something **important.** Allow me to express my disappointment."

"If I may interrupt," spoke Aya, "But by the definitions of what Carol Ferris has just explained to you too, this **is **an important mission on our hands, Razor."

Razor moaned. Carol let out a hefty sigh, turning back around to look at the two almost unwanted members of the team. "Look," said Carol. "I know you two don't seem to be all that happy about having to be on this team, but the New Guardians were formed for a reason, and we need to act together as a team, whether you like it or not."

"**I **understand perfectly," stated Razor. "It's **her **you might want to question."

"Well, Fatality?" asked Carol. "You accepted this offer. Are you willing to stand with us? Or are you going to back out now?"

Fatality sat in her chair, considering the current dilemma her Corps is in, and her situation right now. "What **choice** do I have?"

Aya looked back at the rest of the team with urgent news. "We've arrived at Avalon."

The team all came forward towards Aya to look out of the glass window, revealing a beautiful and frightening view of the planet Avalon. Where as some parts of the land is perfectly normal and almost untouched, other places have craters and massive sinkholes that stretch miles upon miles of the land. The New Guardians continued to lay eyes on the planet as the Interceptor came closer and closer to the planet's atmosphere…

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location: <strong>

The grey sand and tall mountains cover the barren wasteland decimates the almost deserted planet of Ryut. The dull clouds covers the sky, where it seems as though the planet is devoid of life. And in a way, it was; the world had died millennia ago, with no one, and no living thing willing to inhabit the dead planet. Rather, the planet was full of nothing but death… and the feeling of it corroded off of the dust ridden ground. But on Ryut, death takes a completely different shape and form…

Rising out from the ground was a rotting arm, the skin having holes in its muscles, revealing the thin bone inside of the skeletal figure. The figure raised his corpse like body high up out of the ground, kneeling on its legs, as it can smell the salty air with delight. It exhaled. "So much death…" he uttered out. "So much… **power.**"

Spewing out from the ground was a ring, similar in shape to the other Spectrum rings, but in black, and with it's own symbol printed inside the round circle on top of the ring. The man snatched the ring out of the air, and looked back down at the ring with glee. The time has come for the return of his army. Soon enough, more and more rings started surfacing out of the ground and surrounded the skeletal body. Waving his hands out, the rings began to scout out, off of the planet and entering into space, traveling to distant galaxies to find suitable hosts. "Rise,…" said the skeletal figure. With all of his might, he stood up from the ground, pulling out a scythe, with the end of the hilt in the shape of a lantern. "Rise, to your new master, Nekron… where there is death, I am there. Where there is life, it will end. Your souls are mine, and it's time to rise… feed my appetite. Find me my pupils, and **kill **all in the galaxy."

Nekron stood forward to see more bodies coming out of the ground, receiving their own power rings too, and transforming them into powerful beings of pure death and agony. Nekron raised his scythe over those who sat below him. "Rise, my children… **Rise! For the Black Lanterns have RETURNED!"**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in Spectrum Issue 8- "New Guardians- Resurrection, Part 2" <strong>

**Next week, Ivan Krolo returns to continue with the story of Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps.**


	5. Issue 5- Galactic Triumvirate Part 2

**SPECTRUM #5**

**The Lantern Triumvirate – Part 2**

**By Ivan Krolo**

* * *

><p><strong>Wild Space<strong>

"Here, drink this." Says Soranik as she puts down a large cup of water in-front of the moaning and hung over Arkillo as lays on the table, covering over half of it with his body while she takes her place opposite of him. They sit inside a dirty, run down bar on the fringe world she found him sleeping on like a common drunk merely an hour ago. Arkillo raises his head, takes the cup and examines the water inside.

"This may be the most disgusting water I've ever seen *he sniffs* or smelled in my life. No thanks." He smacks at back on the table before lowering his head back onto it.

"As opposed to the disgusting booze you've been slowly killing yourself with?" She counters with an annoyed tone to her voice while her eyes examine the room too check if anyones recognized them.

"Whatever." He replies with a low, tired tone to his voice though Soranik, being in no mood for his moping grabs him by the head and forcefully raises it so hes looking at her. "Ugh... what do you want kid? Can't you just leave a sad loser to die in peace?"

"Oh believe me, I'd love nothing more than to see you rot away on a piss-hole planet like this. But unfortunately for us both, I need your help. I want to know where my father is."

His expression brightens up a bit from her question though quickly reverts to the buzzed out, half asleep one from a moment before. "Your old man's dead Soranik, you're wasting your time here."

"I can't accept that Arkillo." She tells with an ever present anger in her voice. "He **has** to be alive you hear me? And you're going to help me find him!"

"And I don't accept your 'offer' kid, so we're at an in-pass." He replies with the same neutral tone of voice angering her further, she clenches her fist and readies to punch him when he laughs. "Do I gotta repeat myself? You're. Wasting. Your. **Time!** I'm already a dead man kid! Beating me up or threatening me's not change my mind. So why don't you go back to the rest of your little... Lantern buddies and leave me alone, okay?"

"This isn't just about you, you ugly, pathetic waste of oxygen. The Sinestro Corp is out of control! Ever since my father died they've been rampaging across the galaxy with those Marauders, and that's when they're not fighting their little civil war!" She angrily mutters to him, trying not to let some suspicious looking men nearby hear her. "My father can put them back in line, he might be a bastard but that's exactly what the galaxy needs right now! A bastard to put the other ones back in line!"

"And I agree with you... If it weren't for the fact he was dead."

"Why are so sure he's dead? He could be hiding somewhere and-"

"I know cause I was there kid." He states with a sad tone to his voice as he gets himself off the table and properly sits in his seat. "I was there... on the day Thaal Sinestro died."

* * *

><p><strong>Triumvirate Command Tower<strong>

"I'm glad you re-considered this operation Hal." Says Kilowog honestly as he and Hal make their way to the central communications room after their meeting with the other Corp leaders. "Trust me, once we pull it off we'll have these Marauders by the... by the... How do you humans say it?"

"By the balls Kilowog." He answers him with en even tone. "And I hope you're right. I still don't like doing this so early when were stretched thin but if taking this planet'll give us the edge we need, then I guess we better take it."

"Finally! He sees the light!" Exclaims Kilowog while putting Hal in a choke hold, getting a chuckle out of him for the first time in a while which soon turns into coughing and wincing. "Eh sorry *he lets him go* I forget how squishy you human types are."

"We might be squishy, but we got the good looks to make up for it. Well, I do at least."

He lets out a long snort from his snout. "Hmph, if you call that good looks then I don't ever wanna see what your species would consider ugly."

"I can show you right now if you want. " He forms a small mirror constructs and has it float in-front of Kilowog. "Liking it so far?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha... " Retorts Kilowog sarcastically as they reach the communication center of the base where Salaak, the most diligent of the Green Lantern Corp is stationed with dozens of monitors and com channels from Mogo and beyond surrounding him. All of which he capably breezes through thanks to his his four arms.

"Hows it going Sal-"

He hushes Hal before answering an incoming call. "I hear you Lantern Ghr'll, what do you require? Mhm, I see... I shall try to send an available squad of soldiers to your position as quickly as possible, I'm afraid I cannot speak anymore there are *he glances at Hal and Kilowog* other matters I must attend to, Salaak out."

His chair spins around so that he may look at his commanding officers face to face. "Commanders Jordan and Kilowog, welcome to my humble abode. I would give you a more friendly greeting but as you can see, my hands are quite tied."

"I can see that, y'know, I could always send some one down here to help you out."

"I appreciate the offer Commander Jordan, but as I've said before, I do not trust anyone else to do this task but myself."

"Is it cause we're all too stupid and lazy?" Asks Kilowog.

"Among other things yes, still I appreciate you've kept track of my critiques of your behavior, a shame you do not do anything with it but at least its something. I assume you're both here for the scouts Commander Kilowog here has planted near Rhoon?"

"You assume right."

Salaak nods in understanding before opening a new monitor with his ring, creating a com link between the base and one of the scouts surveying the planet of Rhoon, one of the Marauder hot spots in the galaxy. In a matter of moments the monitor expands and positions itself in-front of them both, revealing Hollika Rhan, the Lantern previously in-charge of Rhoon's sector of 1632.

"Good to see you're still with us Hollika." States Kilowog. "How're things looking on your end?"

"Not good Commander, Rhoon was never what you'd call a prime example of a civilized world but... its gotten worse." She adjusts her rings settings, changing what they can see to live feed from the planet. 2 dozen capital class pirate ships, both Marauder and others are stationed in Rhoon's orbit with many smaller ones floating or flying nearby them with a few members of the Sinestro Corps also there.

"Christ, where do these guys keep coming from?" States Hal with a worried tone as they all get a closer look at the ships. "We're not gonna be able to take these guys head on, not unless we wanna lose most of our men in the process."

"Agreed, which is why I've got an idea to split their fleet up to cover the nearby planets which'll leave Rhoon defenseless."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Commander Kilowog." Interject Hollika as she adjusts her monitor to give a ground view of the planet from the footage the ring recovered. It reveals dozens of heavily armed artillery guns and stolen mechs lit-erring the planets capital city along with a force field to protect it from orbital bombardment with thousands of mercenaries, pirates and even rogue Lanterns swarming the place.

"As you can see, the pirates here have prepared themselves for the long haul. Even if manage to destroy their fleet, they have more than enough man power and defenses to fight us off until their reinforcements arrive. There's also the fact they've apparently placed... traps throughout the other cities."

"What kind of traps?" Asks Hal.

"Neither myself nor the others have managed to get concrete evidence of this, but they've reportedly got explosives planted throughout the major cities on the planet. All 5 of them. Should their defenses fail they'll still have a gun on everyones head."

"So basically we're screwed." Mutters Hal as he pinches the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. "Okay, Hollika, here's what were gonna do-"

Suddenly an explosion goes off at the center of the largest ship within the pirate fleet, splitting it in half in only a matter of seconds with the other ships following suite. Before any of them can make sense of the situation, their communication line is broken, leaving only static on Hollika's end much to the shock of Hal and Kilowog.

"Get her back on the line! Now!" Yells Kilowog at Salaak who remains even with the bombastic shout of his commander mere inches away from his face.

"Please don't do that Commander and I will try, but it appears that some one is jamming our communications. A curious development indeed.

"The only way some one can directly jam a GL rings com link is if they're specifically targeting it, which means whoever's attacking Rhoon knows that Hollika is there..."

* * *

><p><strong>Rhoon, Capital City<strong>

The gathered pirates and civilians on the planets surface run and scramble throughout its street with the former preparing themselves for battle as the latter seeks shelter as they all watch the fleet gathered above their heads be torn to shreds. But in the shuffle and chaos of the city, there are a few who remain calm and still in the middle of the storm.

Those who's attention is focused more on the defenses of the city and the pirates preparing them than anything else. One such is merely a few feet away from a nearby set of artillery guns. He drops his cloaking device down, transforming him from a human to a robot with a silver face, a red body and red colored boots & gauntlets.

The machine charges a pair of green colored energy in the palms of his hands before pointing them at the artillery gun and saying. "No man escapes the Manhunters."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	6. Issue 6- Blue Lanterns of Hope Part 2

**Green Lantern: Spectrum Issue 6**  
><strong>Blue Lanterns Part 2<strong>  
><strong>By James Brady<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyle Rayner feels his body pulsate with blue energy as he rockets through the stars for this first time in about a year. The sensation is brilliant and warmly familiar in a sort of intercourse inside his body.<p>

He skims the curb of a solar system as the first blinks of cosmic rays burst through his cognitive functions, rippling like clear water at the edge of the possible, straining into the intoxicating wasteland that is the Horror Quadrants. He clears their stagnant mass of irradiated gargantuan bloated corpses, draining the pleas for salvation of the pain and anguish that besieges their worlds. Kyle absorbs this and moves on.

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour Later<strong>

The Lantern Trimurtive Corp Home World of Mogo draws into sight as Kyle's blue crescent light enters orbit. He sees the huge Lantern in the centre of the small Green Lantern City surrounded by the makeshift shanty-cities of the masses of refugees from all around the universe.

Kyle glides down into the centre of the city and lands. He looks around the city seeing Lanterns each working together to help build the city and hand out resources to the refugees. He walks through the city seeing what's left of the Lanterns he left long ago, the men and woman who indoctrinated him into the Corps and hail him as the Chosen One, ION and a White Lantern, someone to join together the Corps and eradicate fear from the Universe. During the Great Anarchy all this appeared to be untrue as try as he wasn't powerful enough, wasn't strong enough.

Kyle looks at the symbol of Willpower, courage, bravery, diligence, things he once stood for and despite his hatred of these things, in his palm is a ring that tells him he is able to inspire hope.

He walks towards the headquarters and is met by two robot looking Green Lantern guards. They instruct him that Guardian Ganthet has instructed him to be sent into the jungle.

"Into the jungle?!" Kyle asks annoyed and confused.

"Call it so."

"Do they realise, I just came from Jothra, a jungle planet?"

"Venture forth t'ward the jungles of Mogo, whence you shall receive yourself in the company of truth." The Robot replies.

Kyle steps back and puts his hands to his temples muttering angry vulgarities under his breath.

"Lantern Rayner? How be your health?" One of the guards asks curiously.

"NO! DO NOT- ... call me that again." He spreads his tongue across his bottom lip and glared up at them."I don't want to be a Lantern again. I want to give this ring back to whoever sent it to me so I can go back... home. I don't want to go on some spiritual journey through the jungle to 'find' enlighten meant or my true path! I already did that and guess what, it was all # *&^!"

"If I may my lord, I be no such creature of philosophy," The second Robot Lantern interjects, "but for thine ring to beckon forth yourself as a man of greater loss than any man I, nor many hath lain Optical Sensors upon, must perceive hither circlet's mechanical devotion to hope being bestowed upon yon self with heavy purpose of will."

"Listen. I don't care... I don't want to be a part of this. Please just take the ring and let me go away."

"The pregnancy of the hour sirens many hands to aid its gaping wound that besieges creation for as far as observation may permit."

"... I don't care. I'm done."

Kyle grabs the ring and tires to tear it from his finger but it won't budge. He growls into the air before looking back at the guards.

"... Into the jungle?... 'sigh' which way?"

"Any way... you shall find your destination whether direction you feel compulsion to."

"Urrhh... okay. Which way to the jungles?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>2 Hours Later<span>**

Kyle is trudging his way through the jungles grumbling as he goes. He pushes vines and leaves out of the way.

"Remember when you used to listen when people came to you and you'd like move all this crap out of the way?" He yells. "Typical sentient planet bull # ^%"

Kyle suddenly trips over a conspicuous log and falls down a small hill. He falls head over heels crashing around trying to retain his balance till he lands in a small bush. He gets to his feet cursing as he brushes himself off feeling frustrated and pained. He looks up to see a massive waterfall with a massive Blue Lantern statue surrounded by the remaining Blue Lanterns. Some of them are speaking with one another about and others are mediating. Kyle walks forward and shouts up at them.

"Uhhh... hello?"

Suddenly down from the sky flies Ganthet followed by Brother Warth, his second in command.

"Ah, Lantern Rayner, so glad you could join us."

"Listen, I'm not interested okay? I don't want to be a Blue Lantern or any kind of Lantern, understand?"

"Hrm... interesting."

"What?"

"Well I remember quite distinctly checking up on the ring we sent you and seeing that you had willingly accepted it."

"Yeah, just so I can come here and prove that I want nothing to do you with anymore, so I can throw it back in your face."

"Kyle, I know how you feel."

"Oh piss off. I'm not in the mood. Do you understand that I was happy before this came to me? I was at peace, I'd let all that crap behind me and now, guess what, it's right back in my face saying, I choose you because YOU'RE SPECIAL. I don't want any part in it."

"I know but we need your help. Rannian scientists have managed to find a way to tap into the Source Wall and create a Life Bomb using the energy from it. With your knowledge of White Lantern Power and your experience as a Green Lantern we need you to help retrieve it and bring it back here without any of the space pirates or any of the Rogue Sinestro Corps Members attacking us. We have been selected by the Lantern Trimurtive Council to focus on restoration of life."

"I don't care. Get this thing off of me and let me go back to Jothra!"

Ganthet turns to Brother Warth who slowly nods his massive head. Ganthet sighs and turns back to Kyle.

"Very well then."

Ganthet puts his hand out and concentrates. The ring begins to flicker off and on again till it slips off of Kyle's finger and into Ganthets hand. Kyle's Blue Lantern costume evaporates and he stands there completely human.

"Good." He spits and turns to walk away.

"I hope you find your way Kyle."

"Well it's anywhere but here, Space Balls." He says as he storms off.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile, Jothra<span>**

Amon Sur watches from the top of a fallen tree as massive mechanical drones ride across the once rife sporadic jungle world chopping the trees down as they go. Amon has his ear plugs in and nods his head rhythmically with his hands in his leather jacket pockets as he watches the mass destruction take place.

A fat yellow alien wearing what seems to be like an official looking robe, floats down beside him clutching the sides of his jetpack. He takes off his green hardhat as he approaches Amon who takes his earphones out.

"How is the extraction going Governor?" He shouts over the sound of the falling giant trees.

"Well. Once we've done with the initial flattening of the planet we'll such the samples dry. We'll be rich!"

"Yes... about that."

The Governor suddenly feels vices around his hands and feet as he's pushed to the ground. A large hand holds him down, only allowing him to look up at Amon. Bur'Gunza a fearsome Sinestro Corp member snarls above the governor.

"You see, governor, I'm not interested in money, it useless now. You may feel power over the populations who pay desperately for you over priced produce but what tastes the best is raw power, something my father never truly understood but I do. The Sinestro Corp is factionalised but I will be the one to return it to its glory, under my rule."

"Wait, wait, wait! You don't need to kill me. I can get you whatever raw power it is that you want. Everything has a price, hehe!" The governor splutters nervously.

"Damn straight." Amon says coldly as he points his ring at the governor and with a mere thought has his head explode.

Before the Governor's decapitated body falls, Amon snatches a communicator from his robe pocket. He turns it on and speaks.

"Calling all units, enough boring for minerals. Head for the core, that's where the real power life. I want it shrank down and on my desk by lunch time." He flings the communicator to the floor and starts walking away.

"What do we do now?" grumbles Bur'Gunza.

Amon stops and pulls up an image on his ring of a planet and shows it to the hulking creature.

"Rann." He says. "We do Rann."

* * *

><p><strong>See Issue 10 for the next chapter of Blue Lanterns.<strong>

**Next Issue Rage of the Red Lanterns.**


	7. Issue 7- Red Lanterns of Rage Part 2

**SPECTRUM #7**

**Red Lanterns of Rage - Part 2**

**By Joey West**

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Ago- HOURS BEFORE THE GREAT ANARCHY<strong>

_"__Guy Gardner, Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, we, the Guardians of the Universe, have chosen you to do your duty as a member of the Corpse"_

"What the hell is the corpse!?" shouts Guy Gardner as he stands in the middle of a spacious black room, the Guardians' faces projected on the wall, staring at him. He turns around, surrounded by the faces of his masters, who give a blank expression. He's stripped of his ring, his uniform, Gardner wearing a black bodysuit.

_"__A secret division of the Green Lantern Corps who undertake secret, strictly off the books missions, their memories wiped after the mission is complete. You have fought as a member of the Corpse twice before but you obviously do not—"_

"You wiped my f*cking memory!? Great."

_"__We, the Guardians of the Universe, only bring in the Corpse when the universe is in grave danger, danger that the Green Lantern Corps cannot comprehend. Billions of billions of lives have been—"_

"Save it, big blue. What's the problem?"

_"__In the Book of Oa, a cosmic event is predicted, the Great Anarchy, the walls separating this universe and the Anti-Matter universe are broken, causing natural disasters across the universe. Suns will be destroyed, worlds burned and entire solar systems collapsed."_

"And if this... black-ops team fails, if we don't stop whoever's trying to get into the Anti-Matter universe... the rest of the universe is torn to pieces, not knowing what hit it?"

_"__There is something beyond those walls that has the power to kill everything in this universe and others. We cannot risk it escaping."_

* * *

><p><strong>Now- Ancora- Sector 667<strong>

Dead grass crushes beneath the feet of Guy Gardner, Red Lantern. Two mindless monsters follow behind him, they dribble red energy from the sides of their lips, their eyes glow the colour of blood. One walks on all fours, its appearance only comparable to that of a sabre-toothed tiger. Its skin is blue, long yellowed bone protruding out of its back; it hardly has a face, its thick, sharp, smooth teeth stretching out of its gigantic mouth, small eyes laying above. The other wears a red cloak and hood, his face full of overwhelming rage, tribal tattoos hiding most of his chalk white skin. Full black armour covers him, the Red Lantern symbol off to the side on his chest. Guy looks down on his ring, his eyes becoming full with rage, preparing himself for what's to come. In the distance, he spots seven roasted, scorched beyond the point of recognition bodies. Fallen corpsmen. As he reaches the area, a pink mist touches his feet, the others drawing attention to it, Guy staying silent.

He kneels down, looking at their shredded, charred remains, noticing that Atrocitus only mentioned five dead Lanterns. Their eyes remain, the white area turned into a sickly pink, the irises and pupils turned into a bright white. Two light fingers poke his shoulders, then the arms they belong to reach over down to his abdomen. Arms belonging to a woman. He looks over his shoulder, finding a beautiful green skinned woman with bright blue hair. She seems familiar, a ghost, a soldier. Everything becomes misty, Guy failing to see his two fellow corpsmen burst into flames and fall.

"Hello, Macho Space-Man..."

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Ago- HOURS BEFORE THE GREAT ANARCHY<strong>

"How are we gonna stop it?"

_"__In Sector 666..."_

"Hold your horses, asswipes. That's Atrocitus's territory, if he sees Green Lanterns anywhere near there, he'll flip sh*t."

_"__Which is why you have been given a power capsule, it channels your willpower into tangible purple energy without the need of a ring."_

"Great."

_"__However, it will only last for twenty four hours, once that period runs out, you will no longer have your powers and your memory will be wiped. There is a planet called Ryut in Sector 666, near Ysmault."_

"Atrocitus's birthplace..." he sighs, "What are we, a couple of redshirts to you?"

_"__... the breaking of the walls between universes is prophesised to take place there. You will lead a team of Corpsemen to the planet Ryut to confront whoever it is trying to break the walls."_

"And if we fail, the universe is doomed?"

All of the Guardians nod, Guy looking at his hand, energy emitting from it, his eyes glowing. Using his powers, he creates a purple construct jacket, his eyes staring into the eyes of the Guardians. A door opens, white light bursting out, a team of four walking into the room, all in black bodysuits. The green skinned, blue haired woman whom he had bedded the previous day enters. Sodam Yat, the man who once possessed the power of Ion enters, a purple aura surrounding his body, his eyes bursting out with pure energy, easily the most powerful. Two women whom he didn't particularly know the names of stand next to Yat, both of the same alien race, blue skinned with a long tail, harnessing the same purple energy. Guy glares at the woman from earlier, who gives him a bitter smile, "Hello, Macho Space-Man"

Guy hangs his head for a bit until beginning to command his squad, the sincerity in his eyes and the projection of his voice upping the team's morale, "Alright, here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

><p><strong>Now- Ancora- Sector 667<strong>

"Surprised to see me?"

"Mhm." Gardner spreads his arms, the veins on his neck almost bursting, spurting out red plasma from his mouth. It hits the woman from the past, she burns, rolling around on the floor and cradling her skin, she dies, smoke rising from her body. He turns, she's back. Smashing his fist against her face and then throwing her on the floor, he lets loose, the rage consuming him, he lifts his arms, forming a fire truck and then crashing it into the ground, crushing her. Her fingers touch his shoulder from behind, he turns again, blood oozing from his mouth, his eyes bloodshot. Trying to calm himself, he steps back, taking a deep breath. Looking at her, his rage bounces back, he clenches his fist, sweat pouring from the sides of his head. Screaming, a gigantic wave of pure rage, burning hot red energy bursts from his body, incinerating her and breaking the ground around him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Eye of Atrocitus, The Centre of Ancora<strong>

Hissing under his breath, Atrocitus kneels before the Red Lantern Power Battery. A river of blood flows into the room, Atrocitus putting his hand in it, drinking from it. Constant screaming pours into the room, Atrocitus's head jerks up, he rises. Reaching a tall balcony, he stares down at his army of blood-lusting monsters, watching them. Almost surprised, he steps back a bit, not being able to take his eyes off the sight seen before him.

**Ancora- Sector 667**

Having completely drained his ring of its power, Guy gets up, lifting his weight up off the ground. He looks up at the colossal towers of Ancora as they burn. The pink mist has risen to the skies of Ancora, screeching, the sound of death, pierces the ears of Guy Gardner. Love destroys the bodies of countless members of the Red Lantern Corps, Guy clutches his heart, his rage making it his blood pump faster and faster. Dropping down to his knees, he looks up at the skies, spotting a member of the Red Lantern Corps, rage and body intact. It swoops down, taking Gardner away, Gardner looking down on the world in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT WEEK- SPECTRUM #8- NEW GUARDIANS<strong>


	8. Issue 8- New Guardians Part 2

**Spectrum Issue 8**

"**New Guardians- Resurrection" Part 2**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avalon:<strong>

The Interceptor closes in on the surface of the once thriving planet, full of energy and life. But the planet itself suffered heavy damage from the events of the Great Anarchy. The sinkholes that had developed on the surface of the planet was caused by "explosions" that occurred under the surfaced and sent a massive shockwave that stretched miles. These explosions decimated entire continents, and they were far from done. Everyone living on Avalon was in danger of having to suffer more of these explosions. And the New Guardians were here to help them escape.

Carefully picking a spot to land the ship, the Interceptor settled on a grassy field, representing a slither of what the planets rich lands had to offer. The dock bay doors opened up, and one by one, the team exited the ship; Carol being the first one out, and Aya being the last. In the distance they could see the damaged kingdom of Othelia. They could see a beautiful view of the castle, made of metal and glass, and when the sun shined on the glass, it reflected off wondrous colors. But the castle has seen better times, as parts of the castle had broken off due to much of the explosions causing aftershocks across the planet. Carol looked back at her team. "Let's head in," she said to them.

They moved forward, trenching through the hillside until they entered into the broken front gates of the town. There were lines of people, piling out of the city, taking their belongings out of the city. The team looked confused. "Looks like they're already on top of leaving this scrapheap," commented Razor.

"I don't understand, though," pondered Carol. "Where are they all going?"

"Let us find the King and ask him," said Saint Walker. Now they trenched up the streets of the city to reach towards the Castle. On their way, they saw just how bad of shape the kingdom of Othelia was in; buildings are damaged, the streets overgrown with weeds and branches, and part of the geography of the town has been shifted, due to the explosions. The people are having it worse. Food and other household items are sieged from peoples home and stolen from poor families. Saint couldn't help but feel the depression that these people are going through.

"What an utter **dump **this place is," uttered Fatality, disgusted by the turmoil the city was under.

"It looked a lot better before the Great Anarchy happened," replied Saint Walker. "All of the towns were still going through a long and prosperous renaissance that helped them introduce new ideas and technologies.

"How can you be so certain that all of this they have is new? It looks to be pretty **primitive** technology," said Razor. "Are they even aware of what's causing this?"

"Records show that Avalon have in fact develop further in technology, similar to those in other galaxies. However, they have mixed this new technological field into the style of their own culture to reflect on their need to progress, but keep things the way they are," Aya stated. "As for if they are aware of the unstable core, that we will have to find out."

"Right…" replied Razor. "Let's just get to the Castle."

When they approached the front gates of the Castle, armored Knights wielding a rifle that doubled in the shape of the sword immediately greeted them. They all aimed their weapons at the New Guardians, who didn't even flinch. Carol stepped forward. "We come in peace!" proclaimed Carol. "We mean you no harm! We just want to talk to your King, or Queen, or whoever rules this town. To tell him or her that we come with a warning."

Still pointing their rifles at them, one of the Knights entered into the palace, presumably to inform their leader of the arrival of the team. A few seconds passed, and bursting out from the front doors was the cities King, wearing gold chainmail, white drapes and blue scarfs around him. He had a sword around his waist, and his crown was decked in emerald diamonds. He stormed over towards the group, furious. "Who **dares **enter into my kingdom uninvited?!" yelled the King. "As King of Othelia, I order you to leave this place immediately-"

"Please, King, we're not here to do anything wrong!" reassured Carol. "We are representatives of the New Guardians, members of our respective Spectrum corps. We came here to help your people."

"Help? What help could you provide me?" asked the King. "You are only five people. What good would you do?"

Carol demonstrated their usefulness, creating a pink clamp construct out of her ring. This imagery impressed the Knights and the King himself. The construct disappeared. "Stand down, men," the King said. All of the Knights pulled down their rifles. The King stepped forward again. "Why did you come here?" he asked.

"If you're not aware, your planet has been experiencing major explosions that are occurring below the surface that is shaking the lands," stated Saint Walker. "Half of the planet has already been affected by these activities. Billions have died. Your people won't be able to survive long if we don't move all of you **off** this planet."

"How do you suppose we do that?" asked the King.

"With our rings of course," spoke Aya. "All of our rings are capable of carrying hundreds of people at once across galaxies."

The King pondered his options. "Please, your Majesty," pleaded Carol. "Moving your people won't make a difference. You won't make it another year on this planet if you don't leave now."

"It's just- it's hard. Leaving the land that was once your home. Do you all know what it's like?"

"We do," said Carol. "**More **than you could know."

"... Send the messengers across the town," ordered the King. "We must organize a rescue patrol to assemble the other citizens outside of the city. You five follow me." The New Guardians followed the King inside of his castle...

* * *

><p>A black line with a glowing aura of white light zoomed across space. Then another black line zoomed across. Then another. Suddenly, hundreds and hundreds of black lines traveling through space, spreading out to other directions. At the end of these lines, there is a black ring with the symbol of the Black Lanterns. And right now, the rings were heading their way to Avalon...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in Spectrum Issue 12: New Guardians- Resurrection Part 3<strong>

**Next week, Galactic Triumphant Issue 3!**


End file.
